1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wireless access point devices, and more particularly to a communication collision avoiding method of a wireless access point device.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless access point device is widely used to establish communication for multiple wireless terminal devices. FIG. 5 shows communication between the multiple wireless terminal devices according to current technology. For example, when a wireless access point device is going to establish communication for a first wireless terminal device and a second wireless terminal device in FIG. 5, the first wireless terminal device transmits a control packet to the wireless access point device to establish communication with the second wireless terminal device. The control packet loads a parameter called port time, and after the communication is established by the wireless access point device, the first wireless terminal device transmits data packets to the second wireless terminal device at intervals of the port time.
For example, if the port time is 20 millisecond (ms), the wireless access point device receives the data packets every 20 ms from the first wireless terminal device. In detail, when the wireless access point device receives a first data packet at the 10th ms, then the wireless access point device will receive a second, third, fourth, . . . data packets at the 30th ms, 50th ms, 70th ms, . . . from the first wireless terminal device. However, because the wireless access point device serves many other wireless terminal devices, and not only the first wireless terminal device, the wireless access point device may receive more than one kind of data packets from other wireless terminal devices at a same time point, such as the 30th ms, which leads to collision in the wireless access point device.
The collision directly leads to packet lost in the wireless access point device and then decreases quality of service of wireless communication between the wireless terminal devices. Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in wireless access point devices to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.